A touch of Heaven
by Myka
Summary: AU Yohji's a guardian angel on a one year mission to save Ran from committing suicide.
1. Duty and love

A Touch of Heaven

by myka

Chapter 1 "Duty and love."

**Warnings!** yaoi, angst

Pairings: S/Y… for now.

Disclaimer: Weiss isn't mine. I do this for fun.

A/N: I got this idea around the same time I started 'zelos'. Actually I got the idea for the ending. That seems to happen to me a lot. I visualize neat concepts and create a story around them. This is an Au fic. Actually is my first AU fic; which translates (at least to me) that the characters can be a bit OOC ^^

~~~

"Hey Yohji, congratulations on the mission," someone said.

Yohji Kudou turned to look at the owner of the voice. Ken Hidaka. Archangel, Second Class. 

"Thank you Ken," Yohji replied with a smile. 

"It was great how you helped that girl deal with the loss of her mother," the younger angel added.

Yohji kept the smile on his face. That's what he did after all. Aiding humans was his job as a First Class Archangel. 

"What's your next mission Yohji?"

The blond blinked. "I just came from one," he answered cheerfully. "Right now I just want to go home and get some rest," he admitted.

"Then I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow at the council review?" The brunette offered, to which Yohji quickly nodded. "Bye then," he finished, leaving his senior alone. 

Yohji sighed happily as he headed home. He had no doubt that the council would give him an excellent evaluation for this past mission. It had been flawless after all; just like his missions always were.

"I'm home."

Yohji didn't get another word out as he was immediately embraced by his lover upon entering their home. A deep kiss was planted on his lips and Yohji welcomed it, embracing the body of his beloved back and pulling it closer to himself. The kiss was broken and emerald met green with a sultry passion. 

"I've missed you Yotan," Schuldig purred.

"I missed you too," the blond replied, suddenly feeling a need overpower him by being this close to the one he loved. 

"You owe me five months of kisses," the flame-haired man added with mischief on his voice. 

Five months. That was how long his past mission had lasted. This had been the longest he had been away from his lover. Five months of not feeling the touch of his lips against his skin, of not hearing his name coming out of those lips, of not feeling him inside him...

"I want you Schu…_now!_"

Schuldig's eyes went wide as a grin formed on his face. He kissed his lover again, harder, letting the passion he felt consume him as led the way to the bedroom.

~~~

Schuldig gazed at his sleeping lover. Yohji was so beautiful and he loved him so much, more than he could bear. But things had changed during the five months he was gone. Important things. Life altering things. Something that he had been working for all his life. 

It wasn't easy being him. Every working moment had to be dedicated to helping humans go through rough situations; they where Guardian Angels after all. And that was also the nasty side of being an angel; their personal life was secondary to their duty. They were allowed have to partners, companions; but Schuldig had fallen in love with his. He hadn't expected it.

"Wake up Yohji." 

"Hnn…what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you Yohji," Schuldig whispered in his ear.

Yohji woke, his interest caught. "What is it?" he asked with a little excitement; which quickly drained away when he looked at his lover.

"What's wrong Schu?" he asked again, with worry now.

Schuldig swallowed. "I got promoted Yohji."

Yohji's face drained. The news were good, wonderful in fact. But they brought the end. The end of everything he knew. 

"I warned you this would happen someday." Schuldig spoke softly, trying to comfort Yohji. "I thought we agreed to part if it happened."

Yohji stared at him angrily. "And I thought we also agreed not to fall in love." He rose from the bed, putting some clothes on and leaving the room in a huff.

Schuldig muttered under his breath and followed him.

~~~

Yohji tried to clear his mind as a thousand thoughts ran through it. Schuldig was the same as him, a First Class Archangel. But a promotion meant he would form part of the council; an Archangel Prince. He would have to move to a side of heaven Yohji wasn't allowed in. Two years ago he had agreed that they would part if the time came, but when he had accepted the terms he wasn't in love. Now Schuldig meant the world to him and if his lover was willing to leave him, maybe it was one-sided.

"Look at me Yohji," Schuldig demanded from behind him. A request that was ignored. 

Schuldig snatched Yohji's shoulder and forced him to turn around. "You know I can't refuse this Yotan, these are orders. I have to leave in two weeks." 

Yohji took a deep breath. "I know. It's just…"

"Don't you think this isn't tearing me up too? I tried not falling in love with you, but the more I told myself not to, the more I loved you."

Those were the words. The words Yohji had been wanting to hear for more than a year. His arms wrapped around Schuldig's neck, catching his lover by surprise and planting a searing kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" 

"I love you too," Yohji replied. "Can't you just refuse the promotion?" he asked hopefully.

Schuldig's face saddened and he let go of his lover. "You know I can't Yotan. It's the law. I can't refuse without a good reason. We are already breaking the law as is."

"Love should be a good reason…" Yohji whispered. But angels were forbidden to love; they were expected to concentrate all their life's efforts on their missions. But just because it was forbidden didn't mean it never happened. Yohji knew plenty others that just by looking at them the blond angel knew they were in love with their partners as much as he was with Schuldig. But he also knew that these had never voiced their love out loud for fear of who might be listening. That gave double importance to the words he had exchanged with his lover. That they had to part now didn't seem fair.

~~~

The two weeks passed faster than Yohji could stand and the time came for Schuldig to leave. It was impossible to know how long they would be apart; could be five years, could be ten, could be a hundred. The only solace Yohji could find was that he was next in line for a promotion. Public displays of affection were banned too. So instead Schuldig leaned toward his lover to whisper in his ear.

"I know this is hard…for both of us. But we have to go on. Move on. If the opportunity arises to love again don't hesitate to take it; find someone that makes your heart beat once again."

"How about you?" Yohji whispered back. "What if someone shows up for you? You're allowed to now…"

"Hush. I only want you Yotan. I'll wait for you." 

Yohji bit this lower lip at the words. "I love you…" he whispered.

"I know." 

Yohji held back a soft sob and when Schuldig was certain nobody was looking at them he took his lover's hand and kissed him. Then the gates opened and Schuldig released his hold on his lover. And as Schuldig started walking away Yohji muttered something under his breath; but he was certain his flame-haired lover had heard him. 

"I only want you too."

~~~

"Yohji! Yohji!" Ken screamed as he forced the door open to the house. "Where are you Yohji?! Your meeting is in half an hour! Yohji!" Ken screamed again as he opened the door to the bedroom. "Oi! You can't stay in bed for the rest of your life Yohji! You have to get up!" 

"I'm not in the mood Ken. Leave me alone." Yohji muttered from under the covers.

"I heard the new Archangel Prince will be at the meeting." Ken said.

Yohji's eyes snapped open as he sat up. "I'm up! I'm up!" Ken just snickered beside him. 

Yohji got dressed in a matter of seconds; his white and golden robes almost like a second skin. The bracelets on his wrists clanking softly with every move he made. He shut the door behind him to find Ken already waiting; his wings outstretched. Yohji closed his eyes and concentrated allowing his own set of white wings to sprout from his back. Ken smiled and lifted off, Yohji soon followed. 

The flight to the temple was short and as Yohji landed by the huge golden doors his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He would not only see his lover again after a month apart but his new mission would be assigned. The blond Archangel took a deep breath and pushed the doors open.

~~~

A/N: My brain felt abused after only concentrating on "zelos" and "Day Care Mission". So I finished the draft I had of this. Working on three fics at the same time is not very wise but… I kinda like it. 


	2. Hearing

A Touch of Heaven

by myka

Chapter 2 "Hearing"

Warnings! yaoi, angst

Pairings: S/Y

A/N: This fic will have various pairings. I know I can write something besides S/Y (insert delusional myka here). *crosses fingers*

~~~

Yohji hid his wings and thanked Ken for his help before crossing the golden gates. When he arrived at the main doors of the temple, the guards let him through without even asking him since they knew he had a hearing today. Yohji walked down the empty corridor sometimes glancing at the rooms on each side, but they were empty of course; everyone was at the main hall where the hearings were held. A few more steps and he entered the hall where he was instantly greeted by the buzzing of the room.

"Just in time." The head of the council, Persia, spoke. "Silence in the hall!"

Yohji took his spot at the center of the hall and chose that moment to glance around the large room. He felt a familiar warmth fall over him when he spotted Schuldig in the far right corner. 

"Kudou Yohji; Archangel First Class." Persia stated. Yohji kneeled on one knee and bowed when his name and rank were announced. "This hearing is to appoint you with a new mission on Earth. Does any member of this hall object to this hearing?" 

Silence persevered in the hall and after a few moments Persia spoke again, his deep voice reaching every inch of the hall. "If no one objects then let's begin. Yohji Kudou address the council."

Yohji raised his head towards the head of the council and listened. It was always like this; he came, bowed and listened. 

"The council recognizes your excellent record as an Archangel, reaching to the level of First Class. We understand that this next mission to be assigned to you will be longer and tougher than all your previous missions. But as next in line to become an Angel Prince it's your duty to take it."

Yohji bowed his head once. "I understand."

"Your supervisor will fill you in on the details. Schuldig!" Persia called, making Schuldig glance at him for a moment then slowly nod in acknowledgement. Yohji tried hiding his delight and surprised from his face as Persia returned his attention to him. "You will leave in two days Yohji Kudou. Blessed be your journey. Council dismissed."

The Angel Princes started leaving the hall in silence; some looking at Yohji as they went along, others didn't even bother. Yohji rose from the floor, the bracelets on his wrists making soft clanking sounds as he did so. Soon everyone was gone and only Schuldig and Yohji remained in the room.

"Follow me." Schuldig voiced and left through the same corridor that Yohji had walked through earlier. Yohji couldn't keep his eyes off his lover's back; the golden robes that Schuldig wore now that he was an Angel Prince dazzled with every step he took. They entered what resembled an office and Schuldig grabbed a parchment that laid on top of a desk. He read it and frowned. The redhead made sure the door was securely closed before he spoke.

"There's something wrong Yohji." Schuldig said in an unpleasant tone.

Yohji needed a few seconds for his joy to dissipate. He blinked once at his lover. "I don't understand."

Schuldig frowned even more. "I think someone knows about us."

Yohji flinched a bit, feeling the sudden urge to sit down; but the room was deprived of chairs. "How?" he asked.

Schuldig placed the parchment down on the desk again and crossed his arms over his chest. "That I am your supervisor for this mission is as much a surprise to me as it is for you. Someone made a change in the last minute."

"And you think it is because someone knows we fell in lo… because someone knows about us?" Yohji asked with uncertainty.

"What else could it be?" The redhead replied and Yohji chose that moment to close the space between them and stand by his lover's side.

"That's a pretty quick assumption don't you think?"

Schuldig allowed his gaze to meet Yohji's jade orbs. "But I need to be sure. Since I'm part of the council now there's not much they could do to me, but you Yotan…" He paused, raising a hand towards Yohji's face and gently letting his fingertips graze his cheek. "I don't want them to punish you."

For some reason the comment reminded Yohji of the angels Nesis and Moru. Their tale had been passed along as a warning. Back when it wasn't forbidden to love, Nesis' and Moru's love had become so strong that finally on a joint mission down on earth Moru had committed the ultimate sin in order to protect his lover; he had killed. Or so the legend went. Nesis and Moru had been punished; a thousand years of entrapment together; never touching, never speaking, never seeing. Just knowing the person you love most is close to you and that you can't touch, speak or even see them. Yohji thought it was a horrible punishment; a little after that the law was created. The legend was so old now that it was dismissed by most as just a fairytale; even though they were images of them in some of the books Yohji had read. Just a fairytale…

"Punished?" Yohji asked softly. "It's not fair… Just because part of my heart belongs to you… Not fair…"

Schuldig wrapped Yohji in his arms, thinking that it had been a bad idea to bring up the subject that Yohji might get punished if they were discovered. It had been tactless of him; but he had been so shocked to hear Persia announce his name. He was sorry he had brought the subject up and from now on he made a mental note to shut the hell up. "Don't listen to me Yotan, I'm just being a little over preoccupied here." 

Yohji returned the embrace and comforted himself in the warmth his lover brought. His fingers grazing the unearthly silk of Schuldig's golden robes; he forgot he was supposed to be worried and a grin formed on his face. "I know a way to make you feel better."

Schuldig broke the embrace and stared at Yohji with wide eyes; Yohji just kept on grinning as he grabbed Schuldig's face between his hands and pulled his lover's lips to his. Their lips touched softly as they kissed. "I'm grateful." Yohji mouthed once the kiss had ended. 

"For what?" Schuldig asked. 

"For having this moment right now." Schuldig raised one eyebrow slightly, not really understanding what Yohji meant. The blond angel just smiled. "Instead of being apart, I get to be with you right now, I get to talk to you every time I report back from my mission. If you weren't my supervisor then we wouldn't have this. That's what I'm grateful for." 

Schuldig nodded softly, taking one of Yohji's hands with his and raising it up to his lips, kissing his knuckles gently. "Then I'm grateful too. But now we have work to do."

Yohji frowned. "You're no fun."

Schuldig just smirked. 

Princes with supervisor duties needed to keep a close eye on their charges; especially during the days prior to a mission. So for the next two days just as the council had dictated, Yohji spent almost the entire time near his lover. They discussed the details of the mission as they were supposed to, but they had their moments too. The night before Yohji was set to leave for Earth, Schuldig managed to sneak out in the middle of the night and meet his lover under the premises that he had to discuss something about the coming mission. Something that was partially true. 

When Schuldig got to the house he noticed all the candles that Yohji had lit. It was obvious the purpose of this night; after all, it was their last night together for who knew how long. They made love that night and as their bodies melded Yohji felt the void that had been present ever since Schuldig had gone away disappear. 

"Are you alright Yotan?" Schuldig gasped as he stared at his lover's dazed jade eyes.

"Yes…" the blond breathed out, wrapping his arms around Schuldig's neck. "Just hold me for as long as you can."

With a smile, Schuldig did just that.

~~~

The gates that lead to the path down to Earth were silver. The morning sun reflected itself off them sometimes became annoying to the eyes. It was a part of Schuldig's duty as supervisor to see Yohji go.

"You have to report back to me every month, on the last month you'll report back every week, on the last week I'll always be available to listen if anything should arise…"

"I know Schu, I've done this a million times before." Yohji said.

Schuldig glared at him. "Well this is my first time as supervisor, and as much as I love that it's you, I still have my duties. I need to follow protocol."

"Hai, hai…" Yohji replied with a smile.

Schuldig gazed over his mass of parchments again. "Ok. During your mission you'll be enrolled in college and you'll be roommates with your target. The death-manuscript dictates that he'll commit suicide exactly one year from the day you arrive. You have a year to change what the death-manuscript dictates. You've never failed a mission before Yohji, don't let this be your first." Yohji raised his eyebrows slightly at the added comment. "You remember the rules?" 

Yohji nodded. "Never reveal myself. Report back any occurrences that might endanger the mission. Don't get attached to the target."

"Do you remember the name of your target?"

"Ran Fujimiya."

"That's it then. Blessed be your journey." They exchanged glances and Schuldig couldn't help but smile a bit. "I will always love you, but remember what I said before, if someone else comes along…"

"There won't be." Yohji interrupted him. "Besides, I'm going to Earth, who could I possibly meet there?"

Schuldig let out a sigh. "All right then."

Yohji just smiled softly. "Aishiteru." Then he turned around and crossed through the silver gates. Schuldig rested his back against those gates, not even blinking once as he watched the one he loved disappear from his sight.

_"I love you too."_

~~~


End file.
